


[My Journey Starts And Ends] {With You}

by Bittodeath



Series: {With Every Broken Bone} [I Swear I Lived] [3]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Humor, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018) Spoilers, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26341447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: Several Spider-people are tossed through the fabric of the universe and sent to an Alternate Universe.An Alternate-Universe toInto the Spider-Verse.
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Peter Parker/Venom Symbiote, Peter B. Parker/Wade Wilson, Peter Parker/Mary Jane Watson
Series: {With Every Broken Bone} [I Swear I Lived] [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738180
Comments: 15
Kudos: 63





	[My Journey Starts And Ends] {With You}

**Author's Note:**

> This is technically the sequel of [The World is Hush Hush] but it should make sense even if you haven't read it.

~~ PETER B. & DEADPOOL ~~

It was a late winter night, about a year after the end of the debacle with virus Z and Venom. Peter and Wade had come back from patrol and picked up pizzas to eat inside, where it would be warmer, instead of going for one of their rooftops dates. They’d had a lazy round of sex afterwards, and were comatose on their destroyed couch, TV playing in the background, when it happened. Peter slowly rose his head from where it was resting on Wade’s chest to stare at the circling, colourful _thing_ on their ceiling, just above them.

“What. The. Fuck”, Wade asked.

Peter screamed when the thing suddenly started to suck everything in the room, including him, and reflexively shot a web to the couch. But it didn’t connect with the couch and instead stuck to Wade’s chest, pulling the merc from where he was laying. The man instinctively reached out for his katanas and managed to grab them just before the thing’s attraction got strong enough to pry him off the couch. There was a flash of colour and they landed awkwardly in a tangle of limbs, in the snow. For once, they were both glad they had kept their suits on – even though Wade lacked his pants and shoes and would have been buck naked if not for the blanket that had been stuck around him.

{Our balls are going to shrivel and fall off.}  
[And then Peter won’t want you anymore.]

Peter jumped to his feet, groaning all the way, and helped Wade up before he looked around.

“What… happened?”  
“A good question, Baby Boy. This still looks like Queens but…”  
“Something’s off”, Peter replied.

A newspaper flew with a gust of ice-cold wind and Wade clenched the blanket tighter around his lower body, just as the newspaper hit him in the face. He pulled it off with a grunt and stared at the newspaper. More precisely, at the date.

“Uh, Peter, am I having an hallucination or…?”  
“Do you think… we went back in the past? Like, ten years in the past?”

Wade shook his head.

“This is different. I can’t pinpoint exactly how, but we haven’t travelled back in time.”

Peter startled, looking up, and Wade followed his gaze: so far, the spider-sense had never did them wrong. His jaw went slack when Spider-Man swung over them with a whoop of joy, curving gracefully as he went up, before he sent a web to catch himself.

“Did you see that?”

Peter nodded, awe etched on his face.

“He’s like me… I sensed it, he really is another Spider-Man! Quick, hang on”, he added.

Wade secured the blanket on his hips and placed the katanas in their sheaths before he jumped on Peter’s back and held on octopus-style. Neither of them had their masks, but it was dark enough and they were in a hurry. They followed Spider-Man, who hadn’t seemed to notice the two older guys swinging after him – but they were quite far, so it wasn’t that weird, no Petey I’m pretty sure he’s competent enough.

“You know, now I understand why you call me bubble-butt”, Peter said with a pensive frown.  
“Right? It’s beautiful”, Wade said with a sigh, and Peter shot him a murderous look over his shoulder.

The merc sniggered and pecked his stubble-rough cheek.

“You know you’re the only one for me, none of that fake Spidey.”

They would have collided with the two swingers coming from their left if not for the spider-sense. As it was, they narrowly avoided them but found themselves in a tangle of webs that nearly sent them to the ground. They managed to crash on a rooftop, groaning in pain at the rough landing.

“This city’s rooftops are definitely too crowded”, Peter groaned.  
“O-kay now that’s freaky”, Wade replied, his eyes set on the two strangers.

There was another Spider-Man, with a suit a darker shade of blue, and a Spider-Man with a black suit and huge-ass teeth. Teeth that definitely reminded him of someone else.

“…Venom?”  
“Vee, darling, did you cook something weird again?” the dark-blue Spider-Man asked, cocking his head.  
“Did not!” Venom hissed in outrage.  
“…Yep, that’s Venom”, Wade confirmed, glancing at Peter.  
“That’s really, really fucking _weird_ ”, the dark-blue Spider-Man said again, pulling off his mask.

Peter stared, unblinking, at the face that mirrored his own, a few years longer.

He was way too tired for this shit.

~~ PETER A., VENOM & EDDIE ~~

It was night and they’d just come back from patrol, sharing fevered kisses as they stumbled into their apartment, when Peter’s spider-sense tingled and he pushed Eddie and Venom away, his hair standing on end.

“What is- What the FUCK”, Eddie blurted out, his eyes nearly bulging out.

Peter turned and saw the swirling vortex on the ground, one they had almost walked right into.

“What is that?” Peter breathed, and just as suddenly, the vortex starting to suck him in.

Venom shoot out, grabbing his hands, but the pull was too strong… and the three of them fell into the vortex. There was a long fall through radiant colours, and a rough landing on a rooftop.

“Brooklyn?”, Venom rumbled, sounding slightly confused.

Peter’s eyes widened as he took in a breath, a Spider-Man appearing on a giant screen right in front of them, swinging through the streets of New-York.

“Brooklyn”, he confirmed. “Just… Not our Brooklyn.”

Not even ten meters away, Spider-Man passed, swinging with loud whoops of joy.

“Am I hallucinating?” Eddie said, his voice flat.  
“I don’t think you are, no”, Peter replied, awed. “C’mon, let’s follow him!”

They jumped and swung after the new Spider-Man for quite some time, before they very nearly collided with another swinging pair and landed roughly.

Peter straightened, and gaped.

His own face, with a few years more, was looking right back at him.

~~ PETER PARKER, AKA “UNDEROOS” ~~

“-so, she gave me these really, _really_ good churros, you know, the ones from the corner of the street?” Peter gulped his admittedly too big bite out of a burger. “Anyway”, he added, “I hope you’ll call me back soon?”

He ended the call – or rather, the message he had been leaving on Happy Hogan’s phone. Again. He was swinging back home when he saw It. The Anomaly.

“Wow, what _is_ that?” he asked for himself as he swung carefully closer.

He didn’t notice the alert his costume sent from the energetic signature of the bright, colourful anomaly in space-time. He noticed, however, how the anomaly suddenly sucked him in, and how unable to resist he was, going through it with a scream.

He landed roughly on his butt with a “ouch” that certainly lacked the dignity he associated with heroes. Slowly, he rose and looked around. It _looked_ like Brooklyn, but at the same time… there was something off about it. He couldn’t exactly pin-point it.

Just then, his spider-sense tingled and he turned on his heels, only to find himself nose-to-chest with someone tall and broad, wearing all red. He took a step back, and looked up, meeting white lenses surrounded by black lozenges that were curiously expressive.

“Uh. Hello?” he said.  
“Bumble-butt, we’ve got another!”, the man in the costume called loudly.

Three figures followed, landing graciously on the edge of the roof he had found himself on. His eyes widened when he noticed that two of the four persons on the roof were Spider-Men. They didn’t simply wear the costume – they actually _felt_ like him, which was one of the weirdest things he had ever experienced. One of the Spider-Men, who was _not_ wearing a mask, stepped closer, letting his face fall into the light, and Peter gasped.

This was what he might look like with a few decades more. Which meant the man was… him. Or rather, he was the man. His mouth fell open when he realized what might have happened.

“We went into another dimension”, he breathed.  
“It would seem so”, the guy with the red costume said. “Pleased to meet you. I’m Wade Wilson.”

Peter shook the offered hand, staring back into the mask. The unusual number of weapons Mr. Wilson carried on his person was rather unnerving, but he still nodded.

“Pleasure is mine”, he replied, using the same tone he used with Mr. Stark. “Are you… You don’t feel like you’re from this universe.”  
“We pretty much just arrived”, Mr. Wilson replied. “Though that _does_ make an unusual number of Spider-Men in one place”, he added, threading his fingers to the older Spider-Man who watched Peter with interest.  
“Hi! I’m Peter Benjamin Parker”, the man greeted him with a smile, “and this huge dumbass is my boyfriend, Wade. You might know him as Deadpool, or you might not, I really have no idea. Are you even a Peter like us?”

Peter only nodded, blindsided by the idea that these two Spider-Men were not just Spider-Men, but _him_. Him from alternate dimensions. He turned to the second one, who removed his mask as well.

“Peter Adam Parker”, he said, and he was younger than Peter B. but already older than Peter was. “And this is Venom, hosted in Eddie, my boyfriends”, he added with a gesture to the weird, gooey Spider-Man who wasn’t actually a Spider-Man.  
“I’m gay?” Peter blurted out in confusion, seeing two versions of himself with boyfriends.  
“Hi, Gay, nice to meet you”, Mr. Wilson replied in a high-pitched voice, but Peter B. elbowed him.  
“Well, _I_ ’m bi, I have no idea what it means for you.”  
“Don’t worry about it, kid”, the black-goo person Venom-and-Eddie said.  
“Huh, I’m Peter”, he added belatedly. “Parker. No other name.”

Hastily, he removed his mask, since hiding made no sense here and now.

“Petey-pie, you never told me you were _that_ cute as a kid”, Mr. Wilson said, sounding affronted, and Peter felt himself blush at the compliment.  
“This is gonna get complicated real fast”, Venom-Eddie grumbled. “Watch it as when one of us will call Peter, three will answer!”

Peter eyed the other Peters and- yeah, that made sense.

“Call me Peter B.”, the oldest one said with a sigh.  
“BB”, Mr. Wilson said immediately with obvious relish.  
“I will throw you down this tower”, Peter B. threatened, and Mr. Wilson chuckled.  
“Peter A. for me, then”, the other Peter replied. “Please do not throw Deadpool. It’ll make a mess.”

Peter had no other name, but if he was right, there was yet _another_ Peter Parker, who belonged to this world, and thus should have the right, as the Original, to use the name… He had no surname – well, he had one but he refused to answer to Puny Parker. And then, the best day of his life came back to his mind.

“Call me Underoos”, he blurted out, before remembering that _this_ was probably not a nickname he wanted anyone other than Mr. Stark to call him.

The adults stilled, and Mr. Wilson burst out laughing.

“ _Underoos?_ Who calls you that?” he asked, gasping for breath.  
“…Mr. Stark does”, he replied.

Peter B. looked at Mr. Wilson and there was unspoken horror written plain on his face.

“ _Underoos_ ”, Mr. Wilson sniggered again, and Peter B. hit him.  
“Do no tell him that or I’m making you sleep on the couch”, Peter B. threatened with a hiss. “And you, stop it with the Mr. Starks, and call him Tony like everyone else! You’re the same age, for fuck’s sake!”  
“Uhm”, Peter answered, “we’re very much _not_ and I’m not calling him by his name. That would be rude.”  
“Uuuuh yeah”, Peter A. intervened. “Tony Stark is, what? Five years old. It’s not Mr. Stark at that age.”

This time, Peter couldn’t hold back a hysterical laugh.

Alternate dimension, indeed.


End file.
